You're Out of Reach
by Sayane-Saya
Summary: "YOSUKEEE! TANGGUNG JAWAAAB!" teriak Kou panik. "A-APAAN SIH, ITU RESIKOOO! RESIKOOO—" Kou.IxChie.SxYosuke.H R&R please? Ch.4 up! Romance/Friendship/Humor
1. Presenting, Seta Souji

**.:You're Out of Reach:.**  
**Persona 4 ©ATLUS**

_First love, could be the most wonderful thing of all. But for some people, that's just...ridiculous._

**-::-**

**Chie's POV**

**04/12 Tu—Early Morning****  
**Satonaka Chie, lebih akrab dipanggil Chie. Di tahun ajaran kedua ini aku akan memulai sebuah perjalanan baru. Perkenalkan, Amagi Yukiko. Sahabat yang tak dapat disebut sainganku. Yukiko adalah gadis cantik yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh pria… seperti yang sering dikatakan orang, perbandingan kami langit dan bumi.

**-::-**

Pagi itu, aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yukiko, "Yosuke dimana sih? Lama amat!" keluhku.

"Biarkan saja Chie, nanti juga datang," balas Yukiko.

Hanamura Yosuke. Makhluk ajaib dari Junes. Aku tidak menunggunya kok, aku hanya menunggu film yang ia pinjam. Oh, dan bukan, kami bisa dibilang cukup akrab walaupun sangat sering bertengkar. Sesungguhnya dia orang mesum baik-baik.

"Ting Tong!" bel sekolah pertanda masuk berbunyi, King Moron memperkenalkan murid baru hari ini. Seta Souji, cowok berambut abu-abu. Yang cukup…yaah, lumayan. Tapi kurasa ia bukan tipeku, biasa-biasa saja, bisa dikata pasaran. Tapi lain kata lewat di benak sahabatku, memang akan melukai hati semua laki-laki yang ia tolak, sepertinya ia menempatkan hatinya pada orang ini.

"Ssh, Yuukikoo, kau suka yaa?" bisikku.

"Ah-ah-umm… Tak tahu, Chie." Balasnya.

Kebetulan tempat duduk di sebelahku kosong, jadi yaa, mungkin Souji akan duduk di situ. Aku harus bertukar tempat dengan Yukiko. Yeah! Nasib baik semoga menimpaku! King Moroon, pergilah kaau… _"Bila, hujaan, turuun, lagi…"_ WOO HOO!  
Terima kasih Tuhaan! Ponsel King Moron berbunyi! A-aku tak tahu ia suka lagu macam itu…

Sesaat sebelum kupanggil Yukiko, Yosuke tergopoh-gopoh panik memasuki kelas sembari melambai-lambaikan sebuah DVD kearahku.

Retak.

Marah, sedih, bukan main rasanya. Kutendang bokong rata Yosuke dengan penuh amarah. Hari pertama, dan aku sudah membuat kesan yang buruk bagi semua orang…

Dan lagi, gagal total untuk pindah tempat. AAARGH!

**-::-**

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Yukiko mengajak anak baru itu untuk berkeliling sambil mengenalkan seluk-beluk Inaba kecil kami. Yukiko menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Inaba padanya. Sepertinya, ia menyukai Yukiko. Memang siapa yang tidak?

Aku pun memulai pembicaraan, "Hei, Amagi cantik kan?" dengan cepat ia menjawab,

"Ya." Wajah Yukiko yang awalnya tenang, mendadak memerah.

"Hentikan Chie…" katanya.

Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, anak baru itu memotong, "Cantik itu kan relatif." ucapnya dengan santai.

R-Rela-tif…? Apakah-eh eh, apakaah… _Aku juga cantik?_ Dalam benakku. Aku melamun, tanpa sadar aku cukup membuang waktu. Aku salah tingkah. Penempatan waktu yang salah, kucing. Seekor kucing manis lewat dan mengeong ke arahku. Aku menunduk dan mengelus kepala kucing itu, "Hai kucing, kamu naksir siapa?" tanyaku pada seekor kucing. Setelah ber-sarap-sarap ria, aku pun sadar. Yukiko dan Souji sudah jauh didepanku. Daan… Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, mereka sedang bergandengan tangan. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Itu Yu-Yukiko k-kan?

Ingin kuhentikan tapi… Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku tak mau mengganggu momen indah mereka.

**-::-**

**09.00 PM, Chie's room**

Aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis dan suka menulis hal cengeng yang dinamakan, buku harian. Tapi kali ini pengecualian. Butuh pembuktian sejarah bahwa seorang Chie Satonaka pernah terjerumus ke dalam hal macam ini.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku ngomong sama kucing. Aku gila ya? Yukiko juga aneh, tumben-tumbennya dia meninggalkanku. Oh ya, ada anak baru juga, namanya Seta Souji. Rambutnya abu-abu, warna matanya senada, tinggi semampai, badannya tegap, dan entah kenapa wajahnya yang tampan_—EH? Tunggu, coreeet!

_Hari ini aku ngomong sama kucing. Yukiko juga aneh, tumben-tumbennya dia meninggalkanku. Oh ya, ada anak baru juga, namanya Seta Souji. Lucu ya, aku mau jadi Yuki-_AAAH! Hari ini, hari sesat.

Hmm, kutarik kembali kata-kataku, memang ini sepertinya sangat sangat NGGAK mungkin, tapi… Mungkinkah dia ohok, cinta pertamaku? Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini, aku harus memastikan, bahwa, aku tak suka padanya. Karena, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia itu menyukai Yukiko. Apa mungkin ini kesempatan? Kalau aku mengalihkannya pada Yukiko… akan ada kemungkinan hal ini tidak terjadi kan? Tapi tidak ah, palingan ini Cuma ilusi. ILUSI~ eh.

.

.

.

**4/13 Wed**  
Tak kuat aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Yukiko, "UO-UWOO- Kemarin sedang apa yaa? Kok aku ditinggaal?" godaku.

"Uum,eh-ng-ah, maaf Chie lagian k-kamu sih, masa' ngomong sama kucing? Ng-nggak a-aneh tuh? L-lagipula a-aku buru-buru, mau b-bantu-bantu d-di Inn, m-maaf ya?" Yukiko gagap.

"Ehehe…" balasku lagi sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Yaa, setelah di pikir-pikir, aku kemarin memang aneh. Tapi… Mau gimana lagi? Dipuji oleh, aakh! Lupakan! Bukan memuji juga sih…tapi tetap! Aku tak boleh suka pokoknya, lagipula ia kan menyukai Yukiko… Sedih ya? Eeeh- nggak! Dan lagipula… ILUSI~

Tidak lama kemudian Souji datang, "Satonaka-san, maaf atas yang kemarin, gara-gara aku kau… Dan maaf lagi, sekarang boleh pinjam Yuki-chan sebentar ya?"

"Mau diapakan?" dengan gaya sinis-sinis tak sadar aku bilang begitu. Eits, 'Yuki-chan'? Sejak kapan?

"Tak apa Chie, sebentar saja kan Souji-kun?" kata Yukiko. SE-SERIUS? Apa-apaan nih! Kok Yukikoo-

"Yasudah," jawabku. Apaan lagi nih! Aduuh… Salah, harusnya aku mendukung, tapi… Aku sedikit nggak rela. NGGAK! POKOKNYA NGGAK BOLEH. Kenapa? Karena… Hum… Yaah… ILUSI~

Setelah itu, aku langsung duduk melamun di kursiku. Kenapa? Mau apa dia? Dia kan anak baru- kalo ada apa-apa… _GET OUT YOU NEGATIVE THOUGHT!_

"Oy, ditinggal temen ya?" Mulai deh yang ngejengkelin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas ku sambil melipat tangan di meja.

"Galak amat!" protes Yosuke sambil manyun.

"Biar." Ketusku. Dengan cepat aku meninggalkan Yosuke dengan omelannya sendirian.

Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari mencari Yukiko ke segala tempat. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rooftop. Tempatku menatap ke langit dan melepas semua kesedihanku. Di pinggir tangga, sekilas aku mendengar suara yang tak asing. "Ya."

I-it-itu… Yukiko, "Yu…" Aah, aku keceplosan, aku segera menutup mulutku. Aku kembali berlari, dan berlari. Tetapi, tujuanku sekarang berubah. Bukan untuk mencari Yukiko lagi, melainkan, untuk menjauhinya, sementara.

.

.

.

**Yukiko's POV**

**04/12 Tu—Early Morning**  
Hari ini King Moron memperkenalkan murid baru, Souji Seta.

Na-namanya, apakah dia… _APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?_ Dia hanya seorang laki-laki biasa, seperti halnya semua laki-laki di sekolah ini. Berapa banyak sih manusia di Jepang yang namanya Souji Seta? Lagipula itu di Iwatodai kan? Memang saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur… Sekarang aku di Inaba. Seta, tapi tidak salah lagi, ini _dia…_

_Senyum manisnya tidak raup diterpa angin, "Yuki-chan! Aku suka kamu!" sahut bocah kecil itu dengan polosnya. _

**-::-**

"Ssh, Yuukikoo, kau suka ya?" Chie merusak lamunanku.

"Ah-hah? Umm… Tak tahu, Chie." Hmm, aku telah berdusta. Hal yang tak akan pernah aku lakukan ke Chie, tapi, apa iya bisa dibilang 'dusta' jika kita memang tak tahu? Hal ini akan kusesali suatu saat nanti…

Murid baru itu pun sepertinya akan duduk di sebelah Chie. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tahu. Getaran kecil pada kantung celana King Moron seketika menjadi pusat perhatian, _"Bila, hujaan, turuun, lagi…"_ Inikah nada dering ponsel King Moron? Snrk… pikirku. Entah muncul darimana, Yosuke Hanamura lolos dari pengawasan King Moron yang sedang sibuk memaki lawan bicaranya tersebut. _Go Chie, fight for your right!_ Gagal, Chie ngamuk.

**-::-**

Sepulang sekolah, kami mengajak murid baru itu untuk keliling Inaba. Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Souji tentang Inaba. Dia pun menyimak dengan baik, sampaai…

"Eh, Amagi cantik kan?" Chiee! Apa yang kau katakaaan?

"Ya." Jawab Souji, terlebih lagi, aku merasa pipiku menghangat. Malunyaa, pasti mukaku sangat merah sekaraang…

"Hentikan Chie…" balasku.

"Cantik itu kan relatif." lanjut Souji. Heh, Chie kau salah tingkah. Chie memang baru mendengar kata itu pertama kali keluar dari mulut laki-laki. Ini hanya imajinasiku, atau Souji berusaha mengalihkan topik? Beberapa langkah kemudian ia bertanya,

"Amagi-san? Uhm, maaf. Itu, Amagi Inn milik keluargamu kan? Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tampak tak asing."

Hening.

" …Aku teringat cinta pertamaku. Rambutnya hitam lurus sepertimu, kulitnya mulus seputih salju. Yang kutahu ia adalah anak keluarga Amagi. Pernah kah kau mengunjungi Kuil Naganaki di Iwatodai beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya.

"Y-ya, kau benar." Balasku.

"Pada saat…" ucapku bersamaan dengannya, aku menghentikan langkahku, ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bulan purnama. Ingat seorang anak lelaki kecil di taman?..." So-Souji? Kau-

"…Kau menyapanya, '_Hai, aku Amagi, kau siapa?_' dan anak itu menjawab '_Aku anak keluarga Seta. Seta Souji._' Lalu kau berkata, '_Panggil aku Yuki._' Semenjak itu, aku…" Seketika aku tersentak.

"S-Souji-kun? A-a-aku tak percaya, kau…" kalimatku terputus. Aku menutup mulutku, nada bicara Souji berubah…

"Amagi Yukiko, tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu." Seketika ia berlutut dan menggenggam tanganku.

"…Karena, kaulah cinta pertamaku."

**-::-**

Aku baru sadar, "Chie, Chiee! Dimana kau?" saat itu aku tak sengaja meninggalkan Chie. Aku bodoh. Mengalihkan topik, dan telah terbawa suasana, aku meninggalkan sahabatku demi seorang… Walau iya, tapi aku tetap salah.

"Tadi ia sedang berbincang dengan seekor kucing." Kata Souji.

Pfft- Chie, maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau tertinggal, tapi… Eh-tak salah tuh? "Snrk… UHUHU, WAHAHA!"

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang minta maaf, aku terlalu asik mengajakmu bicara dan melupakannya." Potong Souji.

"…Ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu suka tawamu." Lanjutnya, entah itu hinaan atau pujian tetapi…kalimat itu terus bergema di kepalaku.

"Haaah…" wajahku sangat, sangat merah. Aku tak dapat mengelak lagi, ya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Yuki-chan, lebih baik kau sekarang pulang, sudah sore, mungkin ia juga sudah pulang. Aku akan menemanimu sekaligus mengantarmu. Tujuan berikutnya, Amagi Inn?" sambungnya.

"I-i-iya, terima kasih Souji-kun." Maafkan aku Chie.

"Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow. Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go. 'Cause our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die. Take my hand tonight one last time.

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment. Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement. If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy. But I know they just don't understand. (The feeling of losing something important, and finding one at the same time.)  
**Close your eyes and please don't let me go**_"_

Pertemuan kami saat itu ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan lebut di bibirku, setiap detik yang terlewat mengingatkanku dengan janji kecil kami semasa dulu,

_"Jika kita bertemu lagi, hari selanjutnya, kau harus menjadi pacar pertamaku, janji?" kata Souji-kun kecil sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji!" balasku, jari kelingkingku pun menjawab kelingkingnya._

**-::-**

**10.30 PM, Yukiko's room**

_Dear Diary,_

_Akhirnya, aku menemukan cinta pertamaku yang hilang, Seta Souji. Kuharap, ia masih ingat janjinya waktu itu. Aku selalu menjaga janji itu, hari esok. Akan selalu kutunggu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, besok akan kuceritakan. Apakah ia menepatinya, atau melanggarnya. Kuharap hari ini bukan mimpi…_

.

.

.

**4/13 Wed**  
Aku tahu persis bagaimana sahabatku. Jika ia melihat kejadian kemarin, pasti… Ia akan menggodaku, "UO-UWOO- Kemarin sedang apa yaa? Kok aku ditinggaal?" tepat sasaran, wajahku merah padam.

"Uum,eh-ng-ah, maaf Chie lagian k-kamu sih, masa' ngomong sama kucing? Ng-nggak a-aneh tuh? L-lagipula a-aku buru-buru, mau b-bantu-bantu d-di Inn, m-maaf ya?" maaf lagi Chie, aku panik.

"Ehehe…" Kata Chie. Untunglah ia percaya. Chie memang sahabat yang terbaik. Sedangkan aku? Mungkin aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya…

Tak lama kemudian Souji datang, "Satonaka-san, maaf atas yang kemarin, gara-gara aku kau… Dan maaf lagi, sekarang boleh pinjam Yuki-chan sebentar ya?" aw, Yuki-chan, ya, kemarin memang bukan mimpi!

"Mau diapakan?" kata Chie dengan, sinis? Chi-Chie, maaf, kau marah y-ya…?

"Tak apa Chie, sebentar saja kan Souji-kun?" aku berusaha menenangkan Chie, tapi sepertinya aku malah memperparah keadaan. Yosuke, cepatlah datang dan hibur Chie…? Satu detik setelah aku pergi,

"Oy, ditinggal temen ya?" Yosuke nimbrung dengan gaya sok cool-nya. Untunglah, hihi Yosuke, mungkinkah…

Ada 2 kemungkinan;  
_1. Kau masih suka kepadaku, dan kau ingin aku bahagia._  
_2. Kau menyukai Chie~_

**-::-**

Souji menarikku berlari ke suatu tempat tanpa menghiraukan berapa pasang mata yang memerhatikan kami.

"Yuki-chan, cepat jika kau tak mau ada yang tahu kemana kita akan pergi." Ucapnya saat itu juga.

"Mau ke mana-hah-Souji-kun…?" tanyaku terengah-engah sambil berlari mengikutinya.

"Nanti kau juga akan-hah-tahu." Jawabnya. Saat ini juga mungkin Chie akan mengejarku. Jadi…

"Baiklah Souji-kun-hah- cepat, aku yakin sekarang Chie, sudah mengejar kita."

"-hah-Di sini, kita berhenti di sini." Langkah Souji terhenti di pinggir tangga menuju atap.

"Err… Souji-kun?"

"Ya, di sini. Di sini, saat ini, aku akan mengingatkanmu, tentang janji kita dulu." Wajahku memerah. Ia memang tak lupa janji-nya waktu itu…

"Saat itu, kita berjanji. Kau ingat? Tepat di bawah bulan purnama, seorang Souji kecil menyatakan janjinya,

_'Jika kita bertemu lagi, hari selanjutnya, kau harus menjadi pacar pertamaku, janji?' _sahut Souji kecil sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Sekarang adalah harinya. Selama itu, aku selalu menjaga janji kita, kuharap kau…" ia ingat…

"Ya." Jawabku berseri-seri.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacar pertamaku, sekaligus menepati janjimu mulai hari ini, saat ini, dan seterusnya?" pengakuannya yang kutunggu-tunggu, terucap.

"Iya," jawabku. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata, air mata bahagia.

Saat itu juga, aku menemukan satu lagi bahu untuk bersandar disaat suka maupun duka, Seta Souji. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Yukiko Amagi… Aku tak akan menyesali ini."

"Aku… juga."

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana aku mengambil langkah besar, dan hari dimana aku menepati janjiku, kepada Souji Seta. Seorang Souji Seta, sosok yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupanku.

_**TBC**_

**Mind to review?**

Saya menerima saran dan kritikan, flames? Ya, terima deh… Mungkin beberapa dari readers sudah pernah baca fic Sayane yang ini, ada cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Banyak yang Saya perbaiki, ternyata…GRAMMAR SAYA DULU JELEK BANGEEET! (walaupun sekarang masih jelek, tapi paling tidak sudah ada perbaikan~ hehe)


	2. Raibaru

"_I'm not saying I don't want you, cause believe me, I do. I'm just not going to chase after you."_

**Chie's POV**

_I-it-itu… Yukiko, "Yu…" Aah, aku keceplosan, aku segera menutup mulutku. Aku kembali berlari, dan berlari. Tetapi, tujuanku sekarang berubah. Bukan untuk mencari Yukiko lagi, melainkan, untuk menjauhinya, sementara._

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari, menghindari mereka menuju rooftop.

**Rooftop**  
Aku tak sanggup untuk tak memandang langit saat ini, perasaanku bercampur aduk tak karuan. Antara sedih, bingung, dan tak percaya. Sesampainya di rooftop, aku membuka pintu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ada seseorang sedang terbaring di sana, "Haaah…" tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya, tatapannya kosong melampiaskan rasa sakit.

"K-Kou?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mata. Seketika, angin panas berhembus ke arahku.

"C-Chie-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balasnya panik.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu?" aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, umm… Maaf. A-aku hanya…ahahah," katanya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin terkena panas sinar matahari

"Hah, umm, tak apa! Aku juga minta maaf. Kau duluan yang disini, aku pergi saja." Lebih baik, sekarang aku kembali ke kelas.

"Tu-tunggu!..." katanya tiba-tiba. "…Bukannya sok tahu, tapi… Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah yang serius, kenapa?" E-eh? Tahu dari mana? Tak serius sih, tapi…

"O-oh, i-itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Balasku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mencampuri urusan orang, _bye_." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

"E-eh, t-tunggu! A-apakah kau juga sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah? Kau saja yang di sini, aku yang lebih baik pergi…" aku mendaratkan sebelah tanganku di bahunya, "…Kou." Ia tersentak,

"Y-ya, Chie-san?" balasnya gugup. Wajahnya yang gugup, terlihat ma—erm, ma—ma-ma-mma—MAMA! *plak!* salah-salah…

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Pintaku. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka, wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku ooh! *plak* Salah lagi.

"Ya, aku…" aku menutup mulutnya,

"Ya, kau memang punya masalah. Kalau begitu, ceritakan." Penasaran gilaak! What the hell! Salah lagi…

"A-apa!" aku menyeretnya menjauhi pintu. Pinter Chie, pinter banget, nambah masalah aja kan?

"Duduk, atau aku akan mendudukimu." Ancamku, ya berhasil, ia duduk dengan sedikit perasaan tak nyaman, ia merubah-rubah posisi duduknya. "GUBRAAK!" ia jatuh dengan sangaaat _anggun_. Ingin sekali aku tertawa, tapi _mood_-ku sekarang sedang tidak mendukung.

"…" suasana hening menyertai kami, canggung. Aku pun memulai pembicaraan,

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalah bagimu?" tanyaku.

"A-aa-aku. Haaah…" ia menghela nafas, "Jadi, ceritanya seperti ini, a-aku sudah lama menyuk-kai seseorang, tetapi… Aku takut ia tak membalasnya…" hah? Masalah…cinta? Bagaimana aku akan membantunya? Aku juga…

"Hey, Kou. Masalahmu sama dengan masalahku…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan isi pikiranku.

"Oh ya? Chie-san, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" _DHEG._ Jantungku berdebar kencang, si-siapaa- orang yang kusukai? Sebentar, seakan duniaku berputar.

_Lalu, ia berkata, "Hey, kau tahu? Siapa orang yang kusukai..." kalimatnya terputus._

_DHEG. DHEG. DHEG. Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, wajah Kou yang sekarang bukan wajahnya, melainkan, S-Souji…? "K-Kou-erm, apa y-yang… Kau, bukan Kou…"_

_Saking teriknya matahari siang ini, aku mungkin berhalusinasi, karena… Wajah entah Kou atau Souji mulai memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Ia mendaratkan sebelah tangannya di sela-sela rambutku. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya berhembus di wajahku… Aku, aku… Aku yang sekarang tak berdaya. Ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya…_

_Saat itu juga…_"Ting Tong!"bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, "Chie-san? Kau tak apa?" ucap Kou penuh perhatian.

**-::-**

"Ugh, maafkan aku…" aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sedang terbaring lemas di suatu tempat bersepraikan putih. "Di-dimana ini…?" tanyaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan… WHOA! Wajahnya tepat didepanku. Tapi, itu Kou. Ichijo Kou. Bukan Seta Souji. Oh, Satonaka Chie…don't get your hopes up.

"Kau di UKS." Jawab Kou.

"A-apa yaang… Telah terjadi padaku-?" suaraku serak dan mengecil.

"Ini, minumlah, nanti akan kujelaskan." Katanya sambil memberiku segelas air.

"*gulp gulp gulp* Aah, terima kasih. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai disini?" suaraku telah membaik.

"Tadi kau pingsan, aku sangat khawatir. Aku yang membawamu ke sini. Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan ya?" tanyanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, i-iya." Tadi aku…pingsan? Ya, pingsan. Apa lagi? Yang tadi itu tak mungkin Kou, apalagi Souji. "TERKUTUK KAU SARAPAN PAGIII!"

"Ahahaha…" ia tertawa.

"Hah? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" …krik…krik…krik… Sunyi. GAWAAAAT! MALUNYAAA! *blush*

"Wah, sudah membaik ternyata. Tapi kau masih lapar kan?" tanyanya.

"KRUYUUUK…" perutku menjawab.

"Tepat sasaran. Ini aku bawakan roti daging." Katanya sambil menyodorkanku sebuah _meat bun_.

"Ga ada _steak_?" hiyaaaah! Keceplosan. "Ma-maaf. Terima kasih."

"Kau mau _steak_? Maaf ya? Lain kali akan ku traktir _steak_ deh!" janjinya.

"Be-benar? SERIUS? SUNGGUH! Waw, YEAAAH! Hihi…" dih, aku norak.

"Iya, haha… Sabtu besok ya?" ajaknya.

"O-okay!" sahutku bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas layaknya _super hero_.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat lucu jika sedang bersemangat begitu Chie-san…" *blush* lagi?

"AH! KITA TIDAK KEMBALI KE KELAS? Bel-nya kan sudah dari tadi! Duh gimana ini? Kacaaau…" aku berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak apa, kita akan kembali di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Tadi aku sudah izin pada guru kelasmu dan guru kelasku. Katanya, kita boleh kembali setelah tenagamu pulih. Jadi, makanlah dulu."

Aku lupa, aku dan Kou kan tidak sekelas. Dan bisa-bisanya aku memanggil nama kecilnya. Siapa aku siapa dia… Tunggu, dia juga begitu kan?

"I-iya, makasih. Hari ini aku sangat merepotkan. Maaf ya?" kataku sambil melahap roti pemberiannya.

"Sudah tanggung jawabku…" LOH! MASA? "…kan saat itu, aku orang yang terdekat di sisimu." Ooh… Bilang dari tadi kek, jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak lagi kan, duh…

"Oh… Terima kasih. Kau tidak makan *munch* Kou?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya itu roti terakhir di kantin, tapi… Kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku." Ucapnya.

"*gulp* Ma-maaf lagi, ini baru kugigit sedikit. Kita bagi dua ya?" aku membelah roti itu.

"Ti-tidak usah Chie-san. Lagipula aku belum lapar." Jawabnya.

"Oh, yasudah. Maaf…"

"Iya," bibirnya menyunggingkan simpul kecil. _DHEG._ AKH! SIALAN! PERGI KAU DEG DEG! _DHEG. DHEG._Bukannya pergi malah bertambah kencang. Perasaan macam apa i-ini…? Lagi-lagi, itu wajah…

"…" hening.

Aku makan dengan canggung. Wajahku kembali memerah. Aku baru sadar… Laki-laki (Kou) dan perempuan (aku) dalam satu kamar? Tak ada laki-laki maupun perempuan lain selain kami di sini. Nggak salah tuh? Dan dia… "K-Kou, maaf. Bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku-?"

"Ah, umm… Maaf. Nggak, tahu kenapa?..."

"DI WAJAHKU ADA SAUS DAGING YAA?" huwaaaa, malunya! Aku tahu ini akan terjadi tak ada perempuan lain disini, maka… Tak ada yang memperhatikan penampilanku! Aku segera mengelap mulutku dengan sapu tangan.

Kou menepuk dahinya. "Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku.

"Ehehehe… Tadi ada nyamuk di kepalaku… Kau polos ya Chie-san?" katanya.

"Iya, aku kan nggak make make up…" PLAK! Rasanya ada makhluk gaib yang menabok pipiku.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" kata Kou. Tuh kaan, pasti sekarang dia berfikir… _'hii, cewek kampung ga pake make up'_ sialan.

"Hmph!" aku memalingkan wajah.

"Chie…" panggilnya. "Chie-san…" aku tak menjawab. "HOI!" serunya.

"A-apa?" jawabku. Ia menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di depanku. Suara bel berdentang tiga kali, "Oh bel?"

"Balik yuuk?" ajak Kou. "Di sini bau obat…"

"Aku juga mau balik, kan dari tadi kau yang menahanku disini…" balasku.

Aku berjalan keluar UKS. "Eh, hampir lupa, Chie-san! Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Kou mendekatiku.

"Oh,erm…itu…aku… Aku suka… Aku suka… Sou…" jawabku sambil memainkan jariku.

"Chie! Kau bangun!" Yukiko memotong kalimatku.

"H-HUWAAAHAHA! Iyaaa!" aku berlari menyambut Yukiko dan memeluknya, "Kita udah mirip orang kenapaaa gitu kayak udah 5 taun ga ketemu haha…?" aku sekilas melirik kearah Kou mengisyaratkan 'maaf', 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat tinggal' kuharap ia melihatnya.

Yup, dia melihatnya. Membalasku dengan… 'yayaya' sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Haha, bisa saja Chie…" balas Yukiko.

"Aku khawatir tadi kau diapa-apakan oleh…" ucapku sambil melirik ke 'si anak baru' a.k.a. Seta Souji. Kenapa ia melambai kesini _DHEG_. Bacot lu jantung! Detak sih detak. Jangan kenceng-kenceng dong! Elah! Kan aku…

Malu.

Tercemar sudah _image_-ku. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah dicap dengan banyak julukan-julukan aneh.

"Tenang Chie, aku baik-baik saja…" tanggap Yukiko dengan santainya ucapan itu dilontarkan seakan dia tak mengalami apa-apa saat bersama si 'uban mangkok' a.k.a. Seta Souji, "…malah, aku bahagia." WTF! _SETA-n! KAU APAKAN YUKIKO-KUUU?_

Hatiku bertanya_. Tapi, sekarang… Jadinya kau suka sama siapa Chiee?_

.

.

.

**Kou's POV**

Satu kata. _Kapan?_

Tapi satu kata tak cukup untuk membuatku bangun dari tempat ini, dan bergegas untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

**Rooftop**  
Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi oleh rasa yang bergejolak ini, sudah bertahun-tahun aku memendamnya. Dan ia tak kunjung terlaksana. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk berteriak sekarang, tapi apalah guna jika ia tak mendengarnya. Apalah daya, dan kekuatanku jika tak ada secuil-pun keberanian dan tekad dihatiku?

Semuanya, tak berguna. Aku menatap kosong ke angkasa, berharap seorang malaikat menjemputku sekarang juga. "Haaah…" aku menghembuskan nafas bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu.

"K-Kou?" i-itu…

"C-Chie-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balasku panik, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, malaikatku sudah datang.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu?"

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, wajahku terasa hangat. "Ah, umm… Maaf. A-aku hanya…ahahah,"

"Hah, umm, tak apa! Aku juga minta maaf. Kau duluan yang disini, aku pergi saja." Senyum lebar yang ia buat-buat tak dapat menutupi bahwa ia memang sedang mengalami sebuah masalah yang cukup serius. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku belum mau ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Tu-tunggu!..." seruku."…Bukannya sok tahu, tapi… Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah yang serius, kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku telah mengucapkan kalimat yang salah, rasa penasaranku telah membujukku untuk menjerumuskan diri kedalam kesesatan yang amat sangat.

"O-oh, i-itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Balasnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Sepertinya Chie mengalami masalah yang sama denganku, tapi siapa? Bisa jadikah itu…aku?

"Baiklah aku tak akan mencampuri urusan orang, _bye_." Kataku sambil melangkah pergi. Perasaan dan tindakanku sedang perang sekarang, takdir telah menentukan. Diperang ini, perasaanku yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Aku tahu bahwa, sebentar lagi… Rahasiaku akan terbongkar.

"E-eh, t-tunggu! A-apakah kau juga sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah? Kau saja yang di sini, aku yang lebih baik pergi…" ia mendaratkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku, "…Kou."

"Y-ya, Chie-san?" balasku gugup.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Pintanya. Apa yang akan kujawab? Masa'… Waktunya tidak tepaat! Sangat tidak tepat. Chie, akan kukatakan sekarang, apakah itu akan mengganggumu?

"Ya, aku…" ia menutup mulutku. Sekarang, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku sudah di ujung tanduk, akankah aku terjatuh?

"Ya, kau memang punya masalah. Kalau begitu, ceritakan." OH HELL.

"A-apa!" siapa yang tidak kaget jika orang kau sukai mendadak meminta sesuatu yang seperti itu? Ia menyeretku menjauhi pintu.

"Duduk, atau aku akan mendudukimu." Ancamnya, saat ini aku harus melindungi rahasiaku. Perubahan suasana ini mengubah juga tekadku. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tak nyaman… "GUBRAAK!" aku jatuh dengan posisi _nungging_. Untung tak jatuh ke belakang, tapi… SEKARANG MUKAKU MAU DITARUH DIMANA? PANTAT? Aku bertaruh ia akan tertawa sekarang. APA? Ia…diam?

"…" suasana hening menyertai kami, canggung.

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalah bagimu?" tanyanya.

"A-aa-aku. Haaah…" aku menghela nafas, "Jadi, ceritanya seperti ini, a-aku sudah lama menyuk-kai seseorang, tetapi… Aku takut ia tak membalasnya…" ya, kukatakan. Benakku sudah mendukungku untuk mengatakannya langsung, tapi hatiku masih menolak. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Hey, Kou. Masalahmu sama dengan masalahku…" aku tak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri lagi di saat yang tidak tepat, seperti yang sebelumnya aku lakukan.

"Oh ya? Chie-san, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku. _Chie,_

"_Please don't be in love with someone else_. _Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

Tiba-tiba wajah Chie menjadi pucat, tubuhnya melemas, lalu…

Chie-san jatuh pingsan di pangkuanku.

"_You look so beautiful today._ _When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_. _So I try to find the words that I could say"_

Chie-san, tapi tidak, aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Saat ini kau terbaring di pangkuanku. Seandainya, aku tak pernah suka padamu…

Matamu terpejam dan kulitmu pucat, dalam kondisi ini…haruskah? Haruskah aku membawamu ke ruang kesehatan sekarang? Aku masih ingin kau di dekatku, masih, bisakah aku menahanmu disini lebih lama lagi? Masih bolehkah aku menatap wajahmu lebih lama lagi? Ego-ku, tolonglah, saat ini mengalah, saat ini seseorang yang berharga bagiku sedang di alam ketidaksadarannya.

Aku mengangkat Chie dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

**Nurse Office**  
Aku membaringkan Chie di tempat tidur terdekat, tempat tujuanku sekarang adalah; ruang guru, kantin.

**-Kou's POV, end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosuke's POV**

"Biar." Ucap Chie meninggalkanku.

Chie, sesungguhnya, selama ini, aku…menyukaimu. Dari pertama kita bertemu, _love at first sight, I think..._

**-::-**

"_I'd do anything._ _Just to hold you in my arms_. _To try to make you laugh_. _Somehow I can't put you in the past"_

Chie, akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu. Dan kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.

**Rooftop**  
Jaket hijau Chie, selalu lebih menonjol dari yang lainnya. Kukira ini hanya ilusi, tapi… Masa' iya? Chie tertidur dipangkuan Kou? Kulihat lebih lanjut, ternyata ia…pingsan.

Kou beranjak membawa Chie di gendongannya. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Wajah Kou tampak begitu panik, aku penasaran kemana ia akan membawa Chie, akankah-?

**Nurse Office**  
Ruang kesehatan. Bodohnya aku, seandainya aku sudah menemukan tempat ini dari dulu maka aku tak harus bersusah payah membalut diriku sendiri dengan perban. Tapi, tidak ada guru di sini.

Tiba-tiba Kou berlari keluar, meninggalkan Chie sendiri tanpa perlindungan. Wajah manisnya menggodaku untuk segera masuk. Halo Chie, seandainya kau tahu…

"_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke._

_And I made something that's real to show you how I feel._

_Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso._

_I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall._

_._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray._

_Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay._

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint it everyday._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray._

_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away._

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint it everyday."_

Aku mengecup keningnya, "Ya, seandainya kau tahu Chie, seandainya kau tahu aku akan tetap menjagamu. _Goodbye my love, wishing you happiness always, _" Selamat tinggal Chie, kuharap kau bahagia jika memang kau bersamanya. Bangunlah, pangeranmu sudah datang. Lihat? Kou disini, sekarang aku akan pergi.

**-Yosuke's POV, end-**

_**TBC.**_

Wahaha, pada OOC dan ber-gombal ria. Maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate hehe ^^

Author yang satu ini memang lama, bisa dikarenakan waktu, atau hambatan-hambatan lain yang sangat mengganggu. Dan maaf jika fic ini terlalu banyak dialog dan tidak layak, banyak typo dan semacamnya. Sekali lagi, MAAF! Gomen'nasai! *ketaboked* (Minta maaf mulu! Perbaiki doong!)

**Mind to review?** Biar Author geblek ini dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya... Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview ch.1 ^^


	3. Dangerous Love

"_I'm stuck in the middle of the sea, waiting for you to come and save me."_

**Chie's POV**

"_Tenang Chie, aku baik-baik saja…" tanggap Yukiko, dengan santainya ucapan itu dilontarkan seakan dia tak mengalami apa-apa saat bersama si 'uban mangkok' a.k.a. Seta Souji, "…malah, aku bahagia." WTF! SETA-n! KAU APAKAN YUKIKO-KUUU?_

_Hatiku bertanya. Tapi, sekarang… Jadinya kau suka sama siapa Chiee?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**06.00 PM, Back at Chie's**  
Aku berbaring di kasurku, "Haaah…"

Aku mengutak-atik ponselku sambil terus mengutuk satu nama yang menghantuiku, "…Seta Souji."

'_I could watch the world pass by, just as long as it's you and I_.'

Sakit rasanya jika tahu orang yang kau sukai, menyukai…sahabatmu. Kadang, sering lebih tepatnya, aku berharap diriku adalah seorang Yukiko. Pintar, cantik, baik, ramah, sopan, dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Rasanya…itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Siapa sih orang yang suka padaku? Aku hanya gadis aneh yang tergila-gila dengan kungfu."

**-::-**

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menatap ke luar jendela, "Aku berharap suatu hari, aku akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku."

Aku memandang ke langit, membiarkan angin malam berhembus di sela-sela rambutku. Rembulan bersinar terang, bintang-bintang berkelip dengan indahnya. Jika bisa…aku berharap, aku…tak pernah menyukaimu Souji.

**-::-**

Tepat pukul 8 ponselku bordering, nomor asing muncul di layar ponselku. "Halo?"

"Hai." Jawab si penelpon, saat itu juga, telepon terputus.

.

.

.

**Friday, after school**  
Aku berjalan keluar kelas, "Chie, sini sebentar deh." Panggil Yukiko.

"Ya?"

"Pulang bareng yuk…" ajaknya.

"Ok." Kami pun pulang bersama.

**-::-**

Di jalan, Yukiko mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, dan tak mengganggu lamunanku sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian, kalimat yang tak ingin kudengar terlontar dari lidahnya, "Ngelamun aja sih, Chie. Emang kamu lagi mikirin siapa?"

"A-aa…aku?"

"Iya, kamu. Biasanya kan orang ngelamun mikirin sesuatu…" jawabnya.

"A-aah…memang kau suka sama siapa?"

"Kau dulu, kan aku yang tanya duluan." Balas Yukiko.

"So… Souji, mungkin?" jawabanku membuat wajah Yukiko kecut. "EH! Maaf, kenapa?" sambungku panik.

"Chie, kau ini serius atau bercanda sih? Sudah tau kan kalau Souji itu pacarku?" jawab Yukiko.

_DHEG_. "AH, AH IYA LAAH!" teriakku di pinggir jalan, "AKU KAN CUMA BERCANDA! LAGIAN KAU JUGA BELUM BILANG KOK, HAHAH YUKIKO KEPERGOK!" _awkward_…

"EH—masa' aku belum bilang? Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah tau. Oh ya, jadi siapa nih Chie?"

"Ah-hah, AKU DULUAN YAA! TINGGAL BELOK SEKALI LAGI SAMPAI NIH, DAAH!" aku melambaikan tangan pada Yukiko.

Aku berhenti di perempatan jalan. Rasanya, dadaku seperti dicabik-cabik. Aku merasa sangat hina, "Hah-hah-hah, CHIE BANGSAAAT!" teriakku terengah-engah, napasku sesak, sakit…sakit.

"Setuju." Sahut makhluk yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku menoleh ke atas dan…

"Yo-Yosuke! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Ah-umm… Kencing?" jawabnya.

"HEH?"

"SALAH! Nyari kancing deng."

"Kancing? Kancing apaan?" tanyaku.

"Ka-Kancing Tatsumi, bencong perawan cantik! Hee." Jawab Yosuke balik sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga, "BUAGH!" sebuah tangan besar menghantam keras punggung Yosuke.

"KATANYA LO NGECENG! GIMANA SIH? DAN GUE BUKAN BENCONG! GUE KANJI TATSUMI!" teriak seorang lelaki kekar berambut putih. _Ngeceng, jangan bilang dia…_

"Iya iya, nih Chie, kenalkan. Ini adik kelas kita, Kan-"

"-JI TATSUMI!" selak Kanji sambil menjabat tanganku. "SI GANTENG SERAMPANGAN!—eh."

"BUAHAHAHA!" Yosuke ngakak dengan muka yang nggak enak di lihat.

_Lama-lama aku bisa ikutan gila disini_. Pikirku. Aku melihat sekeliling sambil melambaikan tangan, kebetulan…"KOU!" panggilku.

"Ya?" jawab Kou yang sedang lewat. "HEH?" teriak Yosuke dan Kanji sambil melongok.

"Mereka kenapa Chie?" tanya Kou menghampiriku.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawabku.

"Mau pulang? Bareng yuk." Ajak Kou. "Aku kesepian… Cuma kamu yang ngertiin aku…"

"Maaf, aku mau pulang sendiri." Tolakku.

"Oh Chie, JANGAN LUPA YA, BESOK…" _STEAK!_

.

.

.

**Yukiko's POV**

**Friday, after school**  
Dari pagi ini… Chie melamun terus, "Chie, sini sebentar deh." Panggilku.

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Pulang bareng yuk…"

"Ok."

**-::-**

Bahkan di jalan, Chie masih terus melamun… "Ngelamun aja sih, Chie. Emang kamu lagi mikirin siapa?"

Semakin ditanya, Chie semakin mengelak. Sampai akhirnya…

"So… Souji, mungkin?" _SERIUS NIH?_"EH! Maaf, kenapa?" sambungnya panik.

"Chie, kau ini serius atau bercanda sih? Sudah tau kan kalau Souji itu pacarku?"

"AH, AH IYA LAAH!" teriak Chie di pinggir jalan, "AKU KAN CUMA BERCANDA! LAGIAN KAU JUGA BELUM BILANG KOK, HAHAH YUKIKO KEPERGOK!" Chie… Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu.

"EH—masa' aku belum bilang?" _perasaan udah deh, atau…_"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah tau. Oh ya, jadi siapa nih Chie?"

"Ah-hah, AKU DULUAN YAA! TINGGAL BELOK SEKALI LAGI SAMPAI NIH, DAAH!" Memang ada yang salah denganmu Chiee… Arah rumahmu bukan ke situ!

"D-dah…"

**-::-**

Ponselku berbunyi, itu…Souji. "Hai~" sapaku.

"Halo… Lagi dimana?" balas Souji.

"Nggak dimana-mana kok, baru mau sampai rumah…"

"Ooh… Besok kencan yuk." Ajaknya.

"Iyaa… Dimana?"

"Rahasia, pokoknya besok kujemput jam 6 sore ya?"

"Uh… Ok."

"Bye Yukiko…"

"Bye…"

.

.

.

**Yosuke's POV**

**06.00 PM, at Yosuke's  
**Pukul 6 tepat, aku menyambungkan koneksi _internet_ ke laptop-ku. Sepintas lirik lagu lewat di kepalaku,

'_I could watch the world pass by, just as long as it's you and I_.'

Secondhand Serenade. Sucks, "MY GOD! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND SATONAKA CHIE!" teriakku ke langit-langit rumah.

Aku membanting laptop-ku ke lantai, "AARGH!"

Aku beralih ke kasur, dan membaca majalah langgananku. Yah, tahulah… tumpukan majalah porno setebal 30cm yang kusimpan di bawah kasur. "Semoga saja, ini membuatku melupakanmu…"

_Aku tak dapat membayangkan kalau ini Chie…*srooot*_ "MY GOD. HELL NO. HELL NO!"

Aku terhuyung-huyung menyalakan radio, mencoba menghilangkan stress tapi… "_Ok, pendengar! Ini dia, Can't Stop dari Maroon 5!_" …lagu ini selalu mengingatkanku padamu Chie, AAAARGH! Sial.

"_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming._

_I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me._

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities._

_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me.  
__**.**__  
And I can't stop thinking about you._

_And I can't stop thinking about you._

_You never call, what do I do?_

_And I can't stop thinking about your love._

_**.**__  
Ohh, yeah  
__**.**__  
Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go._

_I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow._

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities._

_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me._

_**.**__  
And I can't stop thinking about you._

_And I can't stop thinking about you._

_You never call, what do I do?_

_And I can't stop, and I can't stop,_

_**.**__  
What I would give to have you look in my direction?_

_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention._

_And I touch myself like it's somebody else._

_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you._

_**.**__  
And I can't stop thinking about you._

_And I can't stop thinking about you._

_You'll never go, what do I do?_

_And I can't stop thinking about you._

_**.**__  
And I can't stop thinking about you._

And I can't stop thinking about you.

_You'll never go, what do I do?_

_**And I can't stop thinking about you.**__"_

**-::-**

**Friday, after school**  
Sebagai _stalker_ sejati, aku sudah seharusnya melakukan tugasku.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, "Yosuke-senpai!" yaaah, Kanji.

"Yo, napa nji?"

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ngeceng, ceng, ceng, ceng, ceng! Apa lagi?" jawabku.

"NGECENG?"

"Goblok, jangan keras keras! Sssh…" _gila nih orang, kalo ketauan Kou gimana_…

"Oh, iya iya! Sssh…" _badan gede, otak bolong_, _ckckck_… "…dimana Yosupai?" _seenak gembleng manggil orang Yosupai_.

"Mana yaa? Hmm…kira-kira dimana?" tanyaku balik.

**-::-**

"Yo, Kanji! Mission one, follow!"

"Polow, polow, siapa sih?" tanya Kanji.

"EH? Kau ngikut tapi sebenernya ga tau aku ngapain?" tanyaku balik.

"KATANYA NGECENG, GIMANA SIH?" teriak Kanji.

"Iyeee, tapi GA tau kan lagi ngecengin siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iyeee, kok tau sih? Jangan-jangan kau pembaca pikiran ya?" _duh, ampun deh. Dasar bencong otak bolong_!

"Nih ya, penjelasanya…Yosuke-ngeceng-Chie. Mengerti?" jelasku.

"TIDAK BU GURU!" _najong_.

"Kasian deh lo. Kasian banget."

**-::-**

Kami (aku) mengikuti Chie yang sedang pulang bersama Yukiko. Tapi di tengah perjalanan kami berhenti, kami melihat muka Chie merah padam.

Mendadak ekspresi Chie berubah, "_Ah-hah, AKU DULUAN YAA! TINGGAL BELOK SEKALI LAGI SAMPAI NIH, DAAH!_" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yukiko.

"Eh, mampus nji! Dia kesini, hush, ngumpeeet!" perintahku pada Kanji. Kanji pun segera bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah (langgananku tiap pagi). Sedangkan aku? Aku panik.

Chie berhenti di perempatan jalan (tepatnya di depanku). Napasnya terengah-engah sambil berkata, "Hah-hah-hah, CHIE BANGSAAAT!" _aduh mampus_, pikirku.

Aku pun segera mengambil tindakkan cepat. Dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, aku ikutan nyambung, "Setuju." Chie yang setengah membungkuk menoleh ke atas,

"Yo-Yosuke! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah-umm… Kencing?" refleks, jawabku asal.

"HEH?" baru sadar aku, image. Gimana imagenyaaa? Hueee…rusak.

"SALAH! Nyari kancing deng." Sanggahku.

"Kancing? Kancing apaan?" tanya Chie lagi.

"Ka-Kancing Tatsumi, bencong perawan cantik! Hee." Jawabku balik sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. _Waduh, ngomong apa aku ini? Bisa-bisa…_

"BUAGH!" _Kanjeeeh! Suakkiiit!_

"KATANYA LO NGECENG! GIMANA SIH? DAN GUE BUKAN BENCONG! GUE KANJI TATSUMI!" protes Kanji sewot. _Gila kau Kanji! Minta digorok apa?!_

Sebagai pengalihan topik, aku lekas berkata, "Iya iya, nih Chie, kenalkan. Ini adik kelas kita, Kan-"

"-JI TATSUMI!" selak Kanji sambil menjabat tangan Chie sembrono. "SI GANTENG SERAMPANGAN!—eh."

"BUAHAHAHA!" tanpa sadar aku tertawa lepas.

Selagi aku dihabisi Kanji, Chie melihat sekeliling sembari melambaikan tangan, "KOU!" panggilnya. Kami melihat ke arah Kou yang setengah bingung.

"Ya?" jawab Kou yang sedang lewat.

"HEH?" teriakku bersamaan dengan Kanji, hanya bedanya aku kaget. Sedangkan muka mesum Kanji seakan takjub melihat Kou yang berkilauan.

Kanji berbisik padaku, "_Ini Kou? Aaah, silaau!_" ternyata dia bukan cuma bencong otak bolong, TAPI BENCONG GAY MESUM OTAK BOLONG!

"Mereka kenapa Chie?" tanya Kou sambil berjalan kemari.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Chie. _Aduuuh, teganyaaa!_ Udah tau aku diikuti seorang 'Kanji' berani-berani bilang gitu? Aduh cintaku, manisku, teganya dikaaau!

"Mau pulang? Bareng yuk." Ajak Kou, _yaah…sok kecee…_ "Aku kesepian… Cuma kamu yang ngertiin aku…" lanjut Kou. _BUAHAH! Lagaknya gitu ngomongnya manja, ckckck_…

"Maaf, aku mau pulang sendiri." Jawab Chie,_sukurin._

"Oh, JANGAN LUPA YA, BESOK…" sambung Kou, Chie berjalan pergi, semakin jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh.

"…kita kencan." Sambung Kou, _EEEH?_

Kami (aku dan Kanji) menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengintrogasi Kou. Setelah Chie benar-benar pergi, "BRAAAK!" aku mendorong Kou ke dinding. Memang terkesan, _you know what_, tapi…kalau lihat sebelahku Kanji, kayaknya nggak apa-apa deh, kalau ada orang lewat tinggal teriak '_AAA, ADA GAY MESUUM! TOLONG AKU MAU DIPERKOSA KYAAA!'_ gitu, terus kabur. Lanjut,

"Kencan? Ooh…jadi begitu?" tanyaku pada Kou. "Kanji, tahan dia. Akan ku introgasi!" perintahku.

"Baik bos!" semangat Kanji membara-bara, berkobar dengan nafsunya. Segera tanpa menghilangkan tampang mesumnya, Kanji langsung menggantikan posisiku.

_BRAAAK!_ "EH-EH, APA-APAAN NIH?" sahut Kou panik.

Ketegangan demi ketengangan menyiksa kami para lelaki macho dan satu bencong di pojokan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh Kou. Ia menelan air liurnya perlahan. Background musik tegang mengalir diantara kami. Dan bagaikan cheetah yang berlari kencang, hasrat Kanji menggebu-gebu. Tarikan demi tarikan, hembusan demi hembusan nafas, membuat suasana semakin _hot_ diantara Kou dan Kanji. Kanji mendekat, Kou menjauh, bagaikan magnet yang bertolak belakang, semakin Kanji mendekat, semakin Kou menjauh. Tepat di pojokan, Kanji membuka baju dan mulutnya perlahan dan berkata,

"Hey, cowok ganteng~"

"Woy, salah skenario goblok." Komentarku.

"Aku hanya berusaha jadi romantis, Yosupai…lagian gerah juga." _NGERUSAK BANGET SIIIH! LAGI HOT NIH!_Pikirku mesum.

"Terserah," tanggapku. Sementara Kanji menggoda Kou dengan tampang kekar mesumnya, aku mondar-mandir untuk memberi kesan introgasi keren. Sedangkan Kou merinding, dan gemetar ketakutan. "Ichijou Kou, ya? Ada apa dengan Chie hah?" sambungku.

"Oh, soal ini?" jawab Kou santai sembari mendorong Kanji menjauh. "Asal kau tau saja ya, Aku dan Chie sudah _jadian_." Lanjutnya.

_DHEG_. Entah kenapa Kou tiba-tiba jadi keren… "A-APA?"

"Yap, aku dan Chie sudah…_jadian_. Dan kami juga sudah melakukan _itu_ dan _itu_, juga _itu_." jawab Kou.

"A-APA?" entah kenapa yang muncul di pikiranku hanya…_itu_, _itu_, dan _itu_ lagi.

Aku terkaget-kaget sedangkan Kanji menangis meratap di tembok. "HARUSNYA ITU AKUUU! ICHIJOU KOOOOU! KAU SUDAH TAK SUCI!" teriak Kanji sambil memukul-mukul tembok dengan manja.

Serentak aku dan Kou menoleh ke Kanji, "APA-APAAN?" sahut Kou kaget.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa. Hiraukan saja," tanggapku. "Lanjut."

"Yah…gitu deh…" lanjut Kou.

"SSSH, AAAAH, gi-gimana rasanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Se-sedap…" wajah Kou memerah. Mata Kanji berbinar-binar, dan aku ber 'wow'ria.

"…" hening sementara mengisi pojokan nongkrong kami.

"S-sedaaap?" tanya Kanji memecah keheningan.

"I-iya, sedaaap!" jawab Kou.

"Wow." Sambungku.

"SEDAAAP?" tanya Kanji lagi.

"IYA SEDAAAP!" jawab Kou lagi.

"WOOOW!" sambungku lagi.

"APANYA YANG SEDAAAP?" tanya Kanji lagi.

"SEDAP ROTINYAA!" jawab Kou.

"ROTINYAA? MAKSUDMU…" tanyaku balik.

"Tadi aku sarapan roti selai kacang dan jeli, sedap." Jawab Kou memecah ketegangan.

"SIAPA YANG NANYA SARAPANMU GOBLOK!" aku mulai panas.

"Oh, terus kau tadi nanya apa?" tanya Kou balik.

"Ah…aku lupa. Hehe, tadi pikiranku sudah bercampur aduk." Jawabku.

"Kou-senpai nampak seksi deh…" sambung Kanji.

"…" hening. Lagi. Kou merinding, aku gatel-gatel, Kanji senyam senyum dengan muka kekar mesumnya lagi.

"Eh, jadi maksudmu dengan 'kami' itu kau, roti, selai kacang, dan jeli?" tanyaku pada Kou berusaha merusak keheningan.

"Iya," jawab Kou.

"Melakukan _itu_, _itu_, dan _itu_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Memotong roti, mengoles selai kacang, jeli, makan. Apa lagi?" jawab Kou kembali. "Memang tadi kalian mikir apa?" tanya Kou.

"AH-AKU…nggak…" jawabku malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"AKU…MIKIRIN KOU-SENPAI DONG!" jawab Kanji spontan.

"…" suasana kembali hening.

"W-wow, yang tadi itu…seram." Tanggap Kou.

"I-iya…" sambungku setuju. Aku meraba-raba kantungku, meraih ponsel dan menanyakan kontak Kou, "Eh, minta nomor telponmu dong…"

"A-AKU JUGA!" Kanji nimbrung dengan semangat, "Oh iya! Yosupai juga belum punya nomor ponselku kan?" tanya Kanji.

"I-iya, memang kau sudah punya nomorku?" tanyaku pada Kanji sambil bertukar nomor dengan Kou.

"Iya, sudah." Ucap Kou dan Kanji bersamaan dalam nada yang berbeda.

"AAAH~KITA SEJODOH!" lanjut Kanji tiba-tiba, "Maksudku iya sudah, aku kan waktu itu stalker kamuh Yosupaaai~ Dan Kou-senpai, kamu jadi simpanan aku yuuk~"

"OH MAY GAWD!" sahutku dan Kou bersamaan.

"Maaf ya, orang yang satu ini sudah rada-rada…"

"Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu…" sambung Kou pada kalimatku.

"Hm?" Kanji memiringkan kepalanya yang kekar dan sok imut itu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" kami tertawa bersama. Saat itu juga, aku mendapat dua kontak baru di ponselku. Dengan kata lain, sepasang character komik yaoi. Ternyata…Kou tak seburuk yang kukira, tetapi masih. Kau sainganku, Ichijou Kou.

**-::-**

"Hei Yosuke, soal _jadian_ dengan Chie itu…aku bohong." Lanjut Kou.

_A-APAAAA? JADI—_

**TBC**

Yosh! AKHIRNYA! Chap.3 selesai juga… MAAF ATAS SEGALA KESALAHAN YAAA~ (telat BANGET, berantakan, OC gituu…pendek, dan khususnya, ini merusak image mereka.)

Pada chapter kali ini, Sayane banyak mengalami hambatan. Contohnya, PR, masalah modem, ulangan sekolah, listrik, waktu, dan kekurangan ide. Di chapter ini juga Saya sudah membuat Yosu POV! Mission accomplished. Dan yang telah mereview chap.2 juga… TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK~ mungkin chapter ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan, maupun yang direncanakan. Tapi…semoga kalian suka ^^

**Mind to review?**


	4. Double Combo

**Warning dikit, akan ada yaoi, ringan kok. Berhubung ratednya T.**

"_Completely obsessed, this is double__ combo."_

* * *

**Chie's POV**

_"Oh Chie, JANGAN LUPA YA, BESOK…" panggil Kou.__  
__STEAK!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steak.  
Entah kenapa aku tak bersemangat seperti kemarin.

Yukiko.  
Yukiko. Apa sih yang kau tak punya? Semua serba ada untuk sang putri…  
Oh, Yukiko begini, Yukiko begitu. Pacar, penggemar, masa depan. OKE, OKE FINE, hidupmu sudah terjamin.

Aku.  
Pacar nggak… Penggemar entah, masa depan? Jadi gembel aja sana, terlantar di pinggir jalan, hidup di kalangan debu dan asap kendaraan.  
Aku nggak marah sama Yukiko, cuma kesal.  
Kapan coba aku pernah bahagia…

Sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 malam. Aku terus gelisah dan tak bisa tidur.

"_KRIIIIING…_" ponselku berdering. Siapa sih yang tega telpon jam segini?

"Apa?" jawabku kesal.

"_H-halo Chie-san… Ini Kou, maaf mengganggu…_"

"Kou? Dapat nomorku dari mana?" tanyaku curiga.

"…_Hanamura."_

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Yosuke?"

"_A-ah, barusan kok. Setelah kau pergi, kami banyak berbincang_…" jawabnya.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, kau jadi harus kenal dengan orang mesum."

"_Bu-bukan salahmu juga kok, a-aku memang… jujur, agak… iseng_."

"Okee… Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, ada perlu apa?"

"_A-aku mau tanya…_"

"Yaa?"

"_A-APA WARNA CELANA DALAMMU SEKARANG?_" th-the fuck?

*klak* "_Piiiiiip…_" secepat kilat kututup telpon aneh tersebut. Tanpa sadar, aku mengecek warna dibalik celana pendekku. _EH EH EH—EH. AKU NGAPAIIN?_  
YOSUKEE—KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG.

Segera aku menelpon kembali nomor Kou yang tertera di daftar ponsel, "_tuuut…tuut…tut…"_

"_H-HEY CHI—G-GOMEN—"_

"Aku tahu Yosuke disana Kou~*krak*…" aku meremas ponselku.

Samar-samar suara di kejauhan membalas, "_YOSUKEEE! TANGGUNG JAWAAAB!_"

"_A-APAAN SIH, ITU RESIKOOO! RESIKOOO-_" *klep*

Kou mengalihkan ponselnya pada Yosuke, "_H-hai Chie…"_

"MESUM!*klak* tuuut…tuut…tut…" dengan kesal langsung kututup telpon itu kembali.

Apaan sih, jam segini…*blush* t-tunggu, Kou kenapa bisa sama Yosuke? Jangan jangan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang pukul 6 pagi, aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Seerat apapun kupejamkan mata, sebanyak apapun kuhitung domba, tetap. Nafsu tidurku hilang total, terima kasih pada telpon aneh tadi.

"Aaah…" aku bangkit dari kasur, bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan bersiap untuk hari ini.

-::-

**Yasogami**  
Aku tergeletak di kursiku menatap jendela di kejauhan. _Ada baiknya juga telpon iseng kemarin, sejenak aku lupa tentang Yukiko, _batinku.

"Haah… Yukiko…" keluhku. Tak disangka, orang terakhir yang mau kutemui duduk di sebelahku,

"Yukiko kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa teroris mesum? Ingin tahu sekali kehidupan pribadiku?"

"I-Itu kan Kou! L-Lagi pula, celana dalam itu hal umum… wajar kok, aku saja pakai, warna hitam, seksi deh…" jawab Yosuke.

"PLAK!" tanganku menampar wajah Yosuke, "APAAN SIH! Mesum," wajahku memerah.

"Akhirnya, kemesuman Yosuke diakui, hahaha…" sambung Yukiko di depanku.

"Se-Sejak kapan? Y-Yukiko! Kau dengar semua?" tanya Yosuke sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Ya, dimulai dari _Yukiko kenapa…_" nada suara Yukiko meninggi, "…aku _kenapa _Chie…?"

"Ya, kenapa Satonaka?" sahut Souji berdiri di sampingku, "…Lupakan, yang aneh adalah, kenapa Yosuke nanya ce—ehem—celana dalammu?" _ADUUH KENAPA SEMUA IKUTAAAN?_

"Souji mesum!" bentak Yukiko.

"K-Kau dengar juga?" tanya Yosuke.

"H-Hey, aku hanya penasaran!" bantah Souji.

"Tadi malam…" jelasku,

"WHOA! Tadi malam…? Chie—" Yukiko memutus kalimatku.

"OH LIHAAT, SEKARANG SIAPA YANG MESUM?" sambung Yosuke.

"…" Souji senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hihi… hitam," gumam Yukiko.

"Seksi ya… EH, KAU DENGAR ITU JUGA?" sambung Yosuke.

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu sekarang harus bicara apa, SUDAHLAH! KENAPA SIH INI DIBAHAS?" sangkalku,

"Ting Tong!" bel masuk berbunyi, mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Chie…" panggil Yosuke, "_kedip!_" tawa kecil Yosuke menghiasi kedipannya. Aku mendadak sakit mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding berdetak perlahan, membawaku menjelajahi mimpi di pangkuan meja lusuh YasoInaba.

"…SA-TO-NA-KA! MOLOR YA? Dasar anak haram! Gak guna! Merasa udah pinter?! Mimpi apa kamu?!" gertak King Moron membangunkanku.

"H-Hah?" jawab setengah mataku yang masih tertutup, "Sssh, Souji-kun… kau tahu jawabannya?" bisikku pada makhluk pindahan tampan yang agak gila itu.

"Celana."

"CELANA, PAK!" jawabku, _EEEH—_

"C-Celana? Pulang sekolah pergi ke kantor bapak, MANIAK!"

Aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil teman-teman sekelas, "Hmph. Terima kasih banyak Souji," gerutuku.

"A-aah, maaf Satonaka… aku sedang melamun tadi," jawab Souji sambil menyumbat hidungnya yang berlumuran darah.

"_Ya, melamunkan celana."_ Bisikku sinis.

"Pffft… Snrk…"

"Tertawamu terdengar sampai sini Yukiko," komentarku.

"…Wahaha! Maaf, Chie…" balas Yukiko.

"BACOT!" sahut King Moron menghentikan obrolan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After School**  
Ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi, intinya… pelajaran yang kudapat hari ini adalah, semua laki-laki APAPUN bentuknya, PASTI punya sisi mesum. Oke, kembali ke topik.

Sampai sekarang, hari ini adalah hari yang paling abnormal bagiku. Sampai sekarang ya…

Aku bahkan sempat meragukan rasa _suka_ku pada emm… Souji. Setelah lihat dia pagi ini, rasanya… aku _salah_ suka orang. Kalian pernah nggak sih? Rasanya suka sama seseorang, tapi beberapa hari kemudian menyesal…? Aah, itu yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Inilah salah satunya alasan mengapa aku tidak mau memberitahu siapapun mengenai orang yang kusukai, karena aku… plin plan.

**-::-**

**HOT NEWS**

_**Hari ini, tepatnya pukul 2 siang, sepasang siswa yang diduga gay, dan dua orang siswa mencurigakan lainnya, ditemukan terkapar di areal sekolah.**_

_**Di lokasi, salah satu kartu siswa korban yaitu korban YH terpampang jelas bersanding dengan puluhan foto mesum "celana" dan satu lagi ornamen lain dari paket pakaian dalam wanita. Diduga bahwa korban sempat melakukan transaksi gelap. **_

_**Kondisi korban pertama atau bisa disebut KT saat ini sedang memegangi, mengelus bagian tubuh korban ke-dua dengan mesra, sedangkan bisa dilihat bahwa korban ke-dua di sini atau YH berusaha mengelak. Di sisi lain, korban ke-tiga yaitu KI sedang membawa kamera XLR yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Setelah dideteksi, tidak terdapat satu pun data pada kamera tersebut, sepertinya korban **__**belum sempat melakukan misi**__**. Sedangkan korban ke-empat yaitu SS sedang menyumbat hidungnya yang berlumuran darah. Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, sepertinya mereka keracunan gas M35U-M1 atau bisa dibaca, mesum.**_

_**Demikian berita hari ini.**_

_**Redaksi Yasogami, Inaba. Chie Satonaka, melaporkan.**_

**-::-**

Itulah yang akan kusampaikan jika seandainya aku reporter sekolah. Dan, berita itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, saat itu aku sedang bersiap-siap menuju penjara dunia…

"Chie, kau jadi ke tempat King Moron?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ah… iya, mau apa lagi…" jawabku.

"Sabar ya, _pacarku _memang bodoh."

"…" ck, _pacarku. _Maksudnya apa tuh, nyindir? Maaf Yukiko, jujur saja… semenjak kamu jadian sama orang ganteng stress itu, kamu berubah. Bukan apa-apa, tapi jangan gitu juga dong. Maaf ya, aku memang nggak laku, namanya juga cewek Kung Fu brangas.

"Umm, Yukiko… ngomong-ngomong soal _pacarmu _itu, kamu nggak pulang bareng dia?"

"Chie, dia kan lagi siap-siap buat kencan nanti malam… aku juga mau pulang duluan… gimana sih, kamu kok jadi kurang pengertian gitu…" _jleb_. Serius, Yukiko. Ini bukan kamu.

"Maaf deh, maaf… aku lagi kesal," jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, "YOSUKEE! MINTA SATUU!" sahut Kou setengah berlari.

"BRAAAAK!" tabrakan beruntun terjadi tepat didepan wajahku. Aku sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit,

"Plek," aku merasakan cairan hangat dan lengket membasahi sela-sela jari tanganku, darah.

"CHIE! KAMI BISA JELASKAN!" sahut Kou.

"Kopai, kayaknya nggak bisa…" sambung Kanji dengan wajah merah.

"Nggak bisa Kou, jujur saja, *sroot*nggak bisa," lanjut Souji dengan wajah penuh darah.

"A-Aku juga… nggak mau tahu, pasti hal mesum deh," jawabku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ini mempertaruhkan **kejantanan** kami." Jawab Yosuke berwajah serius, tangan nakalnya mulai menggapai tubuhku.

"A-Apaan sih! Jangan pegang-pegang!" bentakku panik.

"M-Maaf, terbawa suasana…" tangan Yosuke kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Mataku tertuju pada XLR di leher Kou, "Kamera baru?" tanyaku.

"Ah, iya…" jawabnya.

"Aku boleh lihat nggak?" tanyaku lagi.

"B-Boleh." _Kosong, ini benar-benar kosong. Tak ada satu foto pun di memorinya._

"Masih kosong? Foto aku dong," pintaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kou menekan tombol kameranya, "Klik!"

"Lihat fotonya deh…" pinta Souji. Noda darah melumuri tubuhku, dan itu darah… Souji. Akh, kenapa jantungku berdebar lagi…? Aku kan sudah batal menyukainya…

Kami ber-tiga melihat foto tersebut, main focusnya aku. Tapi… dibelakangku ada dua_ makhluk_ _homo_ sedang bermesraan. Aku, Kou, dan Souji menoleh kearah Yosuke dan Kanji.

"Apa?" tanya Kanji bingung.

"Kanji selingkuh," lontar Kou dengan polosnya.

Kami semua shock. Khususnya, aku dan Souji yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Panggil Naoto," komentar Yosuke. _NAOTO SIAPAAA?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kou's POV**

Saat itu, aku tertangkap basah tanpa perlindungan. Bersamaan dengan panasnya terik matahari, tatapan tajam mata Kanji memergokiku sedang kebingungan.

Aku berusaha lari, aku menghindar ke kanan, ke kiri, tapi tak ada hasil. Lengan kekarnya menghadangku di tiap sisi. Jantungku pun berdebar kencang.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tetes demi tetes keringat Kanji mulai bercucuran, aku pun merasa bau ketiakku semakin menyengat. Ia memojokanku.

Tatapan mesum dari Yosuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Kanji mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai meloloskan kancing demi kancing di kemejanya, mencoba menahanku dengan sebelah tangan. Pada detik itu juga, aku pasrah—menyerahkan keperawananku pada Kanji. Pipiku mulai merona. Aku tidak membencinya, tetapi aku juga tidak menikmatinya.

**.**

"_I'm on a trip,_

_I can't get off,_

_Can't get over..._

_I want it all,_

_I want it all_

_**Inside of you...**_ _"_

**.**_  
_

Sesaat bibir lembutnya berucap. Perlahan mendekat, dan membisikkan sepucuk kalimat, "Nggh… Kou-senpai… Kita lanjutkan besok yuk…" seketika, bulu kudukku merinding.

Hembusan angin lembut di telinga mengontaminasi pikiranku. Inner bokepku terpancing keluar.

Wajah Kanji memerah. Suasana canggung menyadarkan kami, "Ada penonton di sebelah… Bodoh," bisikku.

_A-AH! BUKANNYA AKU SEDANG—UGH. ITU COWOK MEEN COWOOK. _

Mungkin… aku baru menyadari, aku menyukai Chie karena… DIA MIRIP COWOK! OH MY GOD, MAYBE I'M GAY.

"K-Kou-senpai… kenapa mukamu pahit begitu…?" bisik Kanji kembali.

Aku menelan ludah, "K-Kanji, maaf… tapi tolong bubarkan suasana…"

"…"

"Hey, cowok ganteng!" _buseeet, nggak gitu juga kali_, mencurigakan…

Seakan kecewa, amukan Yosuke meledak seketika.

_Kira-kira__,__ tadi dia dengar nggak sih kita bisik-bisik apa, mukanya mesum banget_.  
_Ugh, Kanji… jangan bikin aku berdebar-debar gitu, dong!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei Yosuke, soal __jadian__ dengan Chie itu…aku bohong."_

"…"

"HAHA, aku udah panik tau," balas Yosuke.

"K-Kenapa? Kau suka Chie ya?" balasku.

"…_siiing_…" kemudian hening.

"EH? N-Nggak kok! Tch, siapa yang… G-Gak mungkin ada yang suka sama cewek belingsatan gitu, apaan sih, gak elit banget," _jleb._ _Sejak kapan Yosuke elit_… batinku.

"Semakin menolak semakin suka Yosupai…" sela Kanji sambil menggenggam tangan Yosuke.

"NGGAK! POKOKNYA NGGAK!" Yosuke mengayun tangannya melepaskan diri dari Kanji dan berlari menjauhi kami.

"Yosuke, tunggu! Jangan ngambek elah! Becanda woy, becanda!" panggilku.

Oke, Yosuke kabur. Akhirnya, aku dan Kanji mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kopai…" _K-Kopai?_ "…aku…"

"Kenapa Kanji?"

"Ah, urm… nggak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosuke's Residence****  
**Akhirnya setelah banyak waktu terbuang, kami sampai di kediaman Yosuke, Junes.

"Bukan cuma Junes, rumahnya… besar," komentarku.

"I-Iya…" sambung Kanji.

Kami pun menekan bel pintu, "Ha-Hanamura? Ada Yosuke Hanamura…?" tanyaku lewat interkom.

"Ada!" jawab seseorang di balik pintu. Dari suaranya kudeteksi, anak kecil…? Perempuan…? A-Apa? Suara interkom menipu kami.

"Maaf, ini siapa ya?" tanya suara tersebut kembali.

"Umm, kami teman Yosuke," jawabku.

Perlahan pintu pembatas rumah dan toserba terbuka, muncul sosok wanita [agak] dewasa, "S-Saki-senpai! Jangan dibuka!" sahut Yosuke dari dalam.

"Terlambat."

**-::-**

"A… Hai," sapa Yosuke dengan mata sembabnya.

"Yosupai… nangis…?" tanya Kanji.

"Ji, tolong jangan sok imut…" pinta Yosuke sambil menutupi wajahnya, "…kalian ngapain ke sini?"

"Main," jawab Kanji.

"…"

"Heh… Main-main di sini nggak murah loh…" simpul kecil menghiasi senyum nakal Yosuke.

"EEH?!" aku dan Kanji bertukar pandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Situasi berubah gelap. Serius, gelap. Pemadaman listrik. Sekarang aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi… firasatku buruk.

Sebuah tangan dingin merangkulku dari belakang, berjalan menelusuri leherku dan mulai memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku, "PIL. YOSUKE, INI NARKOBA?"

Area sekelilingku mulai berputar, "BRAK!" tubuhku terkapar di lantai, debuman kedua menyusulku, hal yang sama terjadi pada Kanji.

"Obat tidur," jawab Yosuke.

**-::-**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat tersadar aku berakhir di kamar Yosuke.

"APA-APAAN TADI YOSUPAI?!" emosi Kanji meluap.

"Sulap," jawab Yosuke. "Nih, ganti baju kalian…" perintah laki-laki berambut oranye itu sambil menyodorkan dua set piyama pada kami. "…kalian akan menginap hari ini."

"HARUS?" protes Kanji.

"Iya."

"A-Ah, ganti baju di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di sini saja, _kan kita semua laki-laki_," jawab Yosuke.  
Sebetulnya… ITU YANG AKU TAKUTKAN.

Aku melihat ke arah Kanji, ia sudah melepaskan kemejanya, ouch. Tatapanku kembali pada Yosuke, "A-Anu…"

"Apa? Cepat buka!" perintah Yosuke.

Mau tidak mau aku melepaskan kemejaku, perlahan membuka sabukku, dan… ini nggak mungkin terjadi.  
RITSLETINGKU NYANGKUT.

"Nggh… ngghhh…" aku terus berusaha menurunkan ritsleting kecil itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kanji setengah telanjang.

"Nggak bisa?" sambung Yosuke, "Sini kubukakan…" tawarnya.

"NGEEEKK!" suara listrik keok. Sekali lagi, listrik padam.

"MASALAH APA SIH SAMA LISTRIK RUMAHMU?" tanyaku.

"BRAK!" tubuhku pun kembali tergeletak di lantai, _déjà vu_.

**-::-**

"_Nobody has to know."_

**-::-**

Aku bangun tak bercelana. Aku merasakan ngilu, cairan putih menggenang di sekelilingku. Ini…

"Maaf, susu tumpah," jelas Yosuke seakan membaca pikiranku.

"ENAK AJA KALO NGOMONG!" tubuhku menggigil ketakutan, tatapanku kabur, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari segala penjuru tubuhku.

"Biasa aja sih, Kopai… hari ini kau tengang banget…" sambung Kanji.

"EMANG SALAH SIAPA AKU JADI GAY?"

"…"

"…krik…"

Oh god, aku salah ngomong.  
Dan lagi, aku belum pakai celana.

"…"

"PALING NGGAK SEBELUM NGOMONG PAKE CELANA BEGO! AKU JADI H-HO-HORNY!" teriak Kanji.

"Oke, Kanji _gay_ itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan tapi… KOU? Hot news nih…" komentar Yosuke. "…Chie harus tahu," Yosuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap menekan nomor telepon Chie.

"Nggak. Yosuke nggak. Sumpah, gak lucu Yos. Itu cuma mungkin ya, MUNGKIN," tanganku menggapai dan menerjang pundak Yosuke.

"ELAH. Jadi ceritanya gimana nih? Kau itu sebenarnya _gay_ atau…" tanya Yosuke. "… _mampus, kalo iya berarti aku perawan di sarang bencong,_"gumamnya menatap langit.

"HEH!" jawabku tersinggung. "Tapi, anu… jujur… aku sendiri nggak tahu…" wajahku memerah.

"…" _awkward—_ini nggak lucu serius, kejantananku dipertanyakan di sini.

"KENAPA HENING?" tanyaku panik. Kutengok kiri, wajah Kanji merah padam, kutengok kanan wajah Yosuke ketakutan—kayaknya salah aku datang ke sini—suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat,

"Permisi…" pintu pun dibuka, wanita bel masuk tadi muncul.

Perlu diketahui, hari ini hari Jum'at. Yang… bisa dibilang resmi, menjadi hari sialku. Duh, FRIDAY FRIDAY kapok deh sama yang namanya ngintilin orang—eh, tunggu…  
Kok, dingin-dingin ya…? Sialan.  
AKU BELUM PAKAI CELANA—AAAH bisa-bisaaa—perlahan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sosok wanita tersebut,

"KYAAAA, MAAF!" oh tidak. "BRAK!" pintu pun kembali ditutup.

"Nah, itulah yang kubilang kebetulan menyeramkan," komentar Yosuke. "Ralat, kecelakaan."

"Ha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 2.30 dini hari, Yosuke tidur di kasur, sedangkan aku dan Kanji menggelar futon pemberian Yosuke, aku sudah pakai celana kok…

Sesaat aku lega, Kanji tak berusaha melakukan apapun. Tapi… aku juga sempat heran, seorang Kanji _bisa_ tak melakukan apapun. Y-Yakin…?

"Hey, Kanji…" sapaku lembut.

"Besok Kopai… nggh… besook…"

"Besok apanya?" tanyaku.

"Kita lanjutin yang tadi besok aja, jangan sekarang… Nanti Yosupai marah…"

_JLEB_. PANTESAN KAYAK ADA YANG SALAH! "Y-Yosuke…" sapaku pada Yosuke.

"Yaa…? Kalo mau _main_ sama Kanji boleh kok, aku juga mau ikut… kita _main_ bertiga," jawabnya. _EEEEH?!_

Kanji menyeringai, "Kopai… hehehe…" setelah mengaku _gay_, harusnya aku senang, tapi kok—

"HWAAH!" aku bangkit tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari _futon_.

"H-HEY, KATANYA _MAU_, GIMANA SIH?" sahut Kanji.

Aku menyalakan lampu, "NGAAAK! NGGAK JADI! TERNYATA AKU NORMAL!"

"SERIUS?! BUKTIIN!" paksa Kanji.

"Haaa…" gumamku.

"Aku _bi_, kok. Cuma lebih tertarik ke cewe aja…" sambung Yosuke santai.

"Y-Yosupai _mau_…?" tanya Kanji sambil meloloskan kancingnya.

"BATAL! BATAAAL! GAK JADI! AKU NORMAL!" sahut Yosuke sambil lari keluar kasur.

"DASAR PLIN PLAN!" bentak Kanji. "HARUSNYA KALIAN TUH BERKOMITMEN!"

"Maaf…" jawabku dan Yosuke bersamaan.

**-::-**

Jam bersejarah, pukul 2.45 pagi, KOU ICHIJOU KEMBALI NORMAL, YEAAAH!—ehem, maaf—kembali ke topik.  
Aku memutar otak mencari solusi pembuktian kesalahpahaman ini.

"Hem. Kou, Kanji butuh pembuktian. Apa yang kira-kira bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Yosuke.

"Sama… ini juga lagi mikir…"

"Aku susah karena tampangku mesum…" nah ngaku. "…tapi kerjaanmu lebih mesum lagi, ngapain sih mainan _ngelus__ bola-bola_ begitu… mencurigakan," sangkal Yosuke.

"HEY, JANGAN BAWA-BAWA BASKET DI SINI!" bentakku.

"Oh, aku tahu!" sahut Yosuke membenturkan kepalan tangannya di telapak. "Kita… telpon iseng."

"Hah? Gimana caranya telpon iseng bisa buktiin kita normal?" tanyaku.

"Gini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kanji, mau pembuktian?" tanya Yosuke.

"Iya," angguk Kanji pelan.

"Kita telpon Chie…" Yosuke menekan nomor telpon Chie di ponselku, "…berikutnya, Kou yang ngomong!"

"H-HEY! INI NGGAK ADA DI RENCANA!" bantahku, tapi… terlambat. "_Piiip…"_

"_Apa?_" jawab Chie kesal.

"H-halo Chie-san… Ini Kou, maaf mengganggu…" aku panik, Yosuke dan Kanji pun menjauh.

Aku menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel mengisyaratkan kemari pada Yosuke,"_Yosukeeee… bilang apaaa?"_ bisikku.  
"_T-Tanya… tanya warna __celana itu__nya!" _bisik Yosuke di kejauhan.

"_Kou? Dapat nomorku dari mana?"_ tanya Chie curiga.

"…Hanamura," jawabku.

Dapat terlihat ekspresi kaget Yosuke, "_WOY, KENAPA NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMAKU?!" _bentaknya nyaris bersuara.  
"_Dia nanya dapet nomornya dari mana…"_ bisikku lagi.  
"_Oh,"_ muka bodoh Yosuke menjawabku.

"_Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Yosuke?" _tanya Chie lagi.

"A-ah, barusan kok. Setelah kau pergi, kami banyak berbincang…" jawabku kembali.

"_Oh, maaf kalau begitu, kau jadi harus kenal dengan orang mesum."_

_Setelah ini aku juga akan jadi orang mesum kok_… batinku.  
"Bu-bukan salahmu juga kok, a-aku memang… jujur, agak… iseng," sangkalku panik.

"_Okee… Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, ada perlu apa?"_

"A-aku mau tanya…"

"_Yaa?"_

Oh, Tuhan… tolong selamatkan aku, "A-APA WARNA CELANA DALAMMU SEKARANG?"

*klak* "Piiiiiip…" putus. Koneksi putus.

"Yosuke…" panggilku.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"T-Telponnya mati."

**-::-**

"L-Lihat, Kanji… Kita normal…" bantah Yosuke.

"BUKTI APAAN TUH!" emosi Kanji meluap.

"_KRIIIIING!"_ diselamatkan Chie. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa negosiasi dengan Yosuke, aku mengangkat telpon tersebut,

"H-HEY CHI—G-GOMEN—"

"_Aku tahu Yosuke disana Kou~*krak*…"_ terdengar suara mesin penghancur di ujung telepon.

"YOSUKEEE! TANGGUNG JAWAAAB!" teriakku.

"A-APAAN SIH, ITU RESIKOOO! RESIKOOO—" kulempar ponsel biruku ke arah Yosuke.

"H-hai Chie…" sapa Yosuke.

"_MESUM!_" *klak* "_tuuut…tuut…tut…_" Chie langsung menutup telpon.

**-::-**

"Yosupai, sadar nggak?" tanya Kanji.

"Apaan?" balas Yosuke.

"Itu tadi nggak ngebuktiin apa-apa, Cuma menambah kemesuman kalian aja…" sambung Kanji, _THE HELL_. KENAPA AKU BARU SADAR?!

Yosuke menoleh ke arahku sambil _cengengesan_, muka bodohnya terlalu berlebihan untuk dikasihani, "Hee… maaf Kou…"

Penuh emosi kukocok-kocok tubuh lunglai Yosuke. Dengan ini, dinyatakan Yosuke adalah makhluk labil yang tidak tahu diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 4.00 pagi, waktu tidur yang kujalani hari ini hanyalah tidur buatan listrik dan pil aneh Yosuke.

Aku terdiam duduk di atas futonku, 5 menit kemudian Yosuke terbangun.

"Kou, aku masih kepikiran…" panggilnya.

"Iyaaa, dosa banget yang tadi itu…" jawabku.

"Bukaaan, aku masih kepikiran warnanya!" bantah Yosuke.

"Ah, emang kau dasarnya mesum ya…" balasku.

"LAKI BRO! Eh, eh, aku punya koleksi! Kita baca-baca _itu_ aja yuk!" ajak Yosuke.

Yosuke mengeluarkan tumpukan majalah dari bawah kasurnya, "I-Ini… ANJIR! KAU PUNYA $#*& %?!"

"Yap, lengkap dari edisi 1 sampai 250!"

"Yosuke…"

"Ya?"

"…kenapa semuanya mirip Chie…"

"…"

"PLAK!" dalam kondisi tidur, tangan Kanji memukulku.

"BEGO, SAKIT!"

"Naoto…" sebuah nama asing keluar dari mulut Kanji. Sambil terus melafalkan nama itu, Kanji mengelus-ngelus punggungku, "Naoto… Naoto sayang… Shirogane manis… Bebiiih…"

"Anjir, creepy banget nggak sih, Naoto siapa?" tanyaku pada Yosuke.

"Naoto… tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah lihat nama itu," sahut Yosuke. "…sebentar."

"H-Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan—" Yosuke melangkah pergi, sedangkan aku duduk diam di sini berharap tak terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosuke's POV**

"Fuuh, hampir saja…" desahku lega.

Untuk kali ini, aku berterima kasih pada Kanji. Aku pergi ke ruang cuci, ada Saki…

"Saki-senpai, belum pulang?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Belum, aku lembur…"

"Oh, sedang apa di ruang cuci?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya… aku butuh bicara denganmu…" jawabnya. "Hana-chan, aku mau berhenti!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"…"

"Aku… tak betah melihat kehidupan yaoi… Aku bukan fujo! Aku fudan!" sambungnya.

"I-Itu salah paham!" jawabku panik. "Aduh…" kutepuk dahiku.

"Aku lihat jelas, ada makhluk tak bercelana di dalam! Hana-chan… hiks, aku nggak nyangka…"

"Te-Terserah deh."

**-::-**

Ehem, ceritanya begini, Saki Konishi. Dia itu salah satu pegawai magang Junes, seminggu sekali dia lembur dan menginap di rumahku. Memang aku pernah ada rasa sama dia, tapi… itu dulu banget.  
Aku juga sebenarnya bingung, lembur kenapa sampai pagi sih? Adanya juga orang lembur tuh sampai jam 10 atau 11… Dan dia ngapain masuk-masuk kamarku tengah malam…? Kalau aku sendiri sih tak begitu aneh, mungkin dia… tapi ini saat ada tamu dan… sudahlah, tak penting.

"Celana… mana celana…" gumamku sambil mencari celana Kanji.

"…"

"Dapat!" kutarik sebuah kain hitam di dasar tumpukan pakaian kotor, "Dompet mana dompeet…"

"Hehehe," terkekeh-kekeh kepuasanku dilampiaskan.

Kubuka dompet Kanji, dan kudapati sebuah kartu nama terpampang di sela-sela kartu kredit dan kartu arcade. "Shirogane, Naoto. Ketemu kau!"

**-::-**

Aku pun kembali ke kamar, "Kou!" panggilku. "Ini, ketemu si Naoto Naoto itu!"

Kudapati nyawa Kou hampir melayang pergi dari tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya _dipenuhi_ Kanji. "Y-Yosuke… tolong," rintihnya.

"Aduh, masih pagi udah mesra aja…" godaku.

"APAAN SIH! Aku sudah normal… dan lagi, aku takut Kanji," protes Kou.

"Ada berita nggak?" tanyaku.

"Ada, tadi kayaknya Kanji mimpi jorok…" jawab Kou.

"HAHAHAH! Kasian…" ejekku.

"Jahat. Kau nemu apa tadi?" tanya Kou.

"Kartu nama, tulisannya _Shirogane Naoto, detektif_. Ada nomor telponnya juga sih," jawabku.

"Pantas tadi Kanji ngigau," komentar Kou.

"Ngigau apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Emm… _kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh selidiki aku…_ detektif ya," lapor Kou.

"Betul tuh, mimpi jorok dia…" lanjutku. "Sama ini, aku nemu foto…" aku mengeluarkan dompet Kanji dari saku celanaku.

Kami melihat foto itu bersama, "Naoto itu… COWOK?" komentar Kou.

"Namanya juga selera Kanji…" responku.

Nyawa Kou kembali melayang, "Mati aku."

"Dilihat-lihat, kamu mirip Naoto…"

"UDAAAH, JANGAN DIBAHAS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yasogami**  
Setelah melaksanakan ritual pagi yang agak janggal, kami kembali pada kegiatan sekolah yang tidak normal pula.

"Inaba. Tempat dimana kehidupan tak pernah normal," komentarku memulai pembicaraan.

"Slogan tuh," sambung Kou.

"Salah ya aku pindah ke sini…?" tanyaku.

Kou menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku, dan dengan tatapan kesal ia menjawab, "Salah. Salah banget."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN :** Hedeeh, sudah lama tidak ngupdate jadi yaoi gini ya-_- ohoho.  
Nanti rencananya di chap.5 Naoto mau keluar, terus menguak kehidupan Souji di rumah, dan kembali memfokuskan ke Chie. Ini…chapter hiburan dulu deh.

Sayane hanya akan menulis lagi kalau ada yang mereview! Review itu membangkitkan semangat menulis iya nggak sih? Padahal tadinya Sayane mau bener-bener berhenti nulis… Makasih banyak loh, hampir aja. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah chapter 3 kemarin Saya memutuskan untuk menambahkan sedikit unsur humor pada beberapa chapter, setuju nggak?

**Mind to review?**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chapter 3! ^^ Bahagia sekali, akhirnya diingatkan rasa mendapat review~


End file.
